ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzkrieg
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=18%| |width=18%| |width=18%| |width=18%| |width=18%| |} Walkthrough Eliminate at least 200 monsters. Free the prisoner in the Northeast corner of the map for additional points. Eliminate up to 300 for additional points. *This mission contains two separate massive waves of weak enemies that swarm you a set period of time after you enter the Assault and move to an open area. *Take your time at the beginning to buff up, and prepare for a huge fight. *The first wave is the only one that needs to be completed for victory. **You will have to kill 200 enemies--raptors, cockatrices, puks, bugards, and mamool ja--which will swarm your group. **Each enemy has around 300 HP and does very little damage; Phalanx is heavily recommended. *The party will receive an announcement for every five enemies killed, increasing the tally. *Occasionally, a kill announcement will come with a temporary item: a body boost, magic boost, any ether, any potion, or Daedalus Wing. **Be sure to use your temporary items quickly when you receive them if you'd like duplicates; as they are rare you will only receive one of each until you clear the one currently in your inventory. **If you receive a regular Ether, though, and don't want another, just don't use it. *AOE moves are helpful, as is liberal casting of Sleepga. *After a certain number of enemies, an NM named Bluethunder Kaqool Ja may appear. **He is about a Tough to Very Tough enemy with around 3500 HP and Blue Mage abilities. **He is not a large threat if dealt with while the other enemies are asleep. **He will not always pop. *Whoever deals the killing blow to Bluethunder Kaqool Ja will receive a temporary key item "Blackscale Key" which can be used to rescue an NPC prisoner in the northeast corner of the map. **Escorting this prisoner back to the Rune of Release after the 200 mobs have been cleared will confer an Assault Point Bonus. **Trading the key from Bluethunder Kaqool Ja to the cell will trigger the second wave of enemies, which has about 100 mobs. These are purely optional, you may end the assault for a victory immediately after the 200 enemies are killed. ***In this second wave a NM wyvern may appear which gives additional bonus Assault Points if killed. ***After 300 mobs have been killed you will be informed that "You have decimated the enemy forces". *After the initial 200 enemies die there will be a temporary pause in fighting and the Rune of Release will spawn. Notes *If you are a mage with Spirit Taker, be sure to use your Daedalus Wing quickly and use Spirit Taker on nearby enemies for a free 300-500 MP (you will nearly always deal at least this much damage with the ability). *Since the enemies don't hit very hard, but you just get hit a lot, Phalanx makes this a bunch easier. A RDM with Phalanx II will help your whole party, as I would imagine so would Noctoshield from SMN's Diabolos. This will take their about 20-30 damage/hit and turn it into 0-10. *Beware that the Mamool Ja Blue Mages will use 1000 Needles, which can still do over 1000 damage to a single person. *A trio of THF THF RDM cleared this uncapped Assault relatively easily. The mobs have low accuracy and with Phalanx II most damage taken from non-Mamool was 0-5. *A trio of BLM/RDM RDM/BLM WAR/NIN cleared this uncapped Assault with no difficulty. We didn't clear all 300 mobs, though, we left after 200 due to time constraints. Bluethunder Kaqool Ja is easily solo'd by a Black Mage with the help of sleep and Gravity, and most high level melees should be able to kill the enemies in one or two combat rounds, depending on job. Thundaga III is more than overkill for large groups of enemies, so dependent upon your MAB and INT it is a good idea to scale your nukes down. Remember to make liberal use of Daedalus Wings and Spirit Taker to keep your MP replenished, just don't use it on Ninja Mamool Ja. *Mamools have high damage, but very low attack. Do not ever use Counterstance or you'll take 100~200 damage per hit. *SMN is awesome here, it's Stoneskin and Phalanx BPs will keep you from taking any damage for long periods of time. Thunderspark is also good to use since it will Paralyze all monsters within effect and keep them off you. *Blue Mages are invaluable in this assault, Battle Dance is very efficient and will deal 300-400 damage to surrounding enemies for only 12 MP. Body Slam and Frypan are much more powerful but are very MP costly. Blood Saber is also highly efficient, as it can fully restore your HP if used around a group of enemies. Map